descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Lady
The Red Lady In name, the Red Lady is a widely known brothel franchise. Founded and previously owned by Lady Shery deWinter, during which time it expended to over ten thousand braches spawned through out the galaxy. Following the explosion of all but a small branch on Coruscant, it was left to Lady Asteria deWinter, to be built from scratch. Prostitute, courtesans, escorts and whatnot - females who work at Red Lady are known as red ladies while males are known as red gents. Both terms are commonly used for all the employees, regardless of the actual job they perform within the place. The top Red Lady on a planet is referred to as The Courtesan. Unless dealing with a group that is strictly anti-prostitution oriented, a red lady can get almost anywhere relying on her skills. Where any of the Red Lady fronts is considered legal, an establishment can be built. The structure of it will remain same on each level: higher the level - the better the quality, higher demand, higher price. Red Lady Operations Escort Services - men and women who, for the right price, will be the trophy partner danging on your arm for the evening. The price paid for such events does not include sex within the encounter but isn't unheard of for red ladies or gents to throw and erotic hour into these nights, free of charge. Prostitution - this includes all forms of sexual encounters for a price, ranging from the overly done hump in missionary and up to the special BDSM and fetish meetings. Virgin Sacrifice - Performed during the reign of Shery deWinter, Virgin sacriice is the illegal side of the business. Every now and then, a virgin girl would be kidnapped from somewhere within the galaxy, displayed (usually ont he Red Lady's main building on Coruscant, in the top office itself). The virgin's mainhead would then be auctioned off to the highest bidder. The only people who knew of this and were invited were the créme de la créme of society; people who had so much money they would wipe their behinds with million credit chips. These events were rare, never more than four a year and the entire production was often personally handled by the Lady deWinter herself The Secret Thing - Formally conducted within the Red Lady and shared with very few. General Information Estimated Income 50 - 100 thousand credits a day, give or take, before taxes and other expenses Type of Employees Almost anything and Everything, ranging from prostitutes to market specialists, body guards, general security, an entire medical staff for every floor, cleaning staff, various hierarchies of manages and much much more... Education From about the middle and above, a god Red Lady's life takes care of itself. The workers are well cared for, given an extensive education, receieve full pension and accomodation and are generally set for life unless they do something really stupid Testings All Red Lady employees from prostitutes to escort girls undergo full medical testings every two weeks which are mandatory. PC Red Lady Characters Current Shery deWinter ~ founder and former owner (retired) Asteria deWinter ~ owner Amelia Chase ~ Red Lady (formally Onderon based) Summer Widd ~ iInterplanetary Red Lady Former Employees Arachne deWinter ~ former Red Lady (Courtesan of Corellia) Viola ~ former Red Lady (Courtesan of Coruscant) (deceased) Cawtie Hinara ~ former Red Lady (Coruscant) (deceased) Mahrk Reist ~ former Red Gents (Coruscant) (MIA) Temp. Employees Alistair Starkiller ~ given managament of the second level for the duration of several months Raven Starkiller ~ worked as a cleaning lady (Coruscant) NPC Red Lady Characters * Jessa (Coruscant) - top Red Lady of the smaller branch on Coruscant ran the establishment prior to the destruction of most Red lady businesses and Asteria deWinter taking over as the owner, who was then promoted to the position of Asteria's personal assistant. Following her service to the owner, she was promoted to running her own small branch once again. * Reya Alzir - Red Lady recently promoted to the position of Asteria deWinter's personal assistant. * To be added Note: If you wish to use a NPC Red Lady or Gent, you are welcome to do so, however, if you'd like some help with it, contact Asteria deWinter. Category:The Red Lady Category:Business Category:Criminal Underworld